La Boda
by Deuel
Summary: Sigue el tortuoso camino para la declaracion, ahora el joven rubio surca un problema en el restaurante, por segundos hay dudas pero el amor entre ellos se reafirma. Este capitulo me salio medio chistoso LEANLO
1. Chapter 1

N/A/L.- Como empieza todo...ningún personaje es mío los uso para satisfacer mi retorcida mente perversa, todo mundo ya sabe que son de la GRANDIOSA, Maki Murakami "reverencias, reverencias", ahora pues este fic es medio extraño todo lo que hago no tiene un guión a seguir sale como mi mente negra y fea lo imagina, así que si tengo uno que otro error pues sean pacientes y háganmelo ver de acuerdo, en este fic los hombres pueden embarazarse como no se, no tengo ni idea de cómo darle una explicación lógica, si se me ocurre algo mas adelante lo pondré, pero si pues ya lo saben bien que corra la sangre...digo que empiece el fic. Por cierto en esta web uso otro seudonimo.

Los diálogos empiezan con guión, mis intervenciones están entre paréntesis y los pensamientos de los personajes están en cursiva.

**LA BODA** por Deuel

Capitulo 1.- Confesión.

Ese día pintaba para ser de lo mas fastidioso para el ultra mega famosísimo escritor de novelas románticas Yuki Eiri, se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando el arribo de su baka, Shuichi había salido a una pequeña gira de dos semanas por Japón, la espera era tan tediosa, pero procuraba ir siempre por el mocoso, queriendo pensar que lo hacia por una simple consideración hacia el chico después de todo, Shu se desvivía por el la mayor parte de las cosas las hacia mal pero por lo menos lo intentaba, aunque eso de ser atento no se le daba nada (con esa cara de ogro, ser cariñoso y tierno le esta negado, ¬¬).

Estaba apunto de ser medio día, el rubio fumaba como desquiciado, desesperándose aun mas de lo que ya estaba empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro (han visto a los tigres en los zoológicos verdad pues así mero estaba, ), las ausencias del pelirosa le habían causado muchas sensaciones las cuales se hacían cada vez mas claras cada que su niño se tenia que ausentar de su lado, le causaba algo de molestia descubrirse buscando al menor por el apartamento, añorando el calor de su cuerpo por las noches, o darse cuenta que no podía conciliar el sueño sin que el cuerpecillo de su pelusa rosada se pegara a el, ya en el extremo y creyéndose loco añoraba el escándalo que el cantante hacia por cualquier estupidez sabia que de aquello ultimo se arrepentiría su capacidad auditiva había menguado mucho desde que el chico vivía con el. (habla el rey de los gritos, ¬¬)

Aun así, ya no podía ni quería retrasar mas aquella proposición y sabia que al baka le encantaría aquello, esa era la razón mas importante del porque el rubio estaba ahí, después de todo ya habían compartido muchas cosas juntos en aquellos dos años, se conocían mucho mas y que demonios amaba al cantante, lo amaba desde que el chico le dijo te amo la primera vez, así que pedirle matrimonio estaba por demás decidido. (ustedes se la creen se muere de miedo)

Ojeo su reloj y puso una cara aun más hastiada, el bullicio del aeropuerto era insoportable además se había percatado que la gente a su alrededor empezaba a darse cuenta de quien era, estaba vestido de los mas casual llevaba un traje negro y una camisa azul turquesa, ligeramente abierta la cual dejaba ver un poco de su pálido pecho, sus inseparables gafas negras y su cigarro en la boca, era de lo mas normal (si como no ¬¬), podía ver de reojo como las féminas se juntaban a su alrededor listas para arremolinarse encima, atosigándolo para que les diera autógrafos en cada cosa firmable que tuvieran con ellas.

_Con un demonio baka porque no llegas_.- el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia un grupo de gente que obviamente estaba arribando y a lo lejos distinguió la carismática cabellera de su mocoso, desplegó una leve sonrisa sarcástica y apenas pestañeo cuando vio que el cantante se dirigía hacia el, parecía una cabra loca corriendo por una colina.

-YUKI, YUKI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HEY YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- el chico gritaba y corría como loco poseído, estaba mas que feliz el incomodo y cansado viaje había quedado atrás, el cansancio no importaba quería estar con la persona que amaba, por esa felicidad excesiva tomo impulso y salto hacia el rubio con los brazos bien abiertos.- YUKI TE EXTRA...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ITEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, BUAAAAA.

El rubio se había hecho a un lado esas demostraciones resultaban ser demasiado peligrosas para su integridad física, su espalda esta mas que molida por cargar aquella bola rosa (pero cuando lo carga para otras cosas no dice nada verdadddd ¬¬) como resultado de la acción del rubio el chico había quedado semi embarrado en el piso, y tenia unos lagrimones marca diablo.

-ERES CRUEL YUKI¡¡¡MUY CRUEL¡¡¡, BUAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡HIRO¡¡¡¡, YUKI ¡¡¡ES MALO¡¡¡BUAAAAAA¡¡¡¡.

-Demonios cállate de una vez, te he dicho que esa clase de demostraciones las suprimas baka.- los gritos de shu comenzaban a poner en duda lo que pensaba hacer, si así era ahora que solo eran amantes como seria cuando estuvieran casados, un dolor agudo empezó a punzar en un sien y al parecer aumentaría.

-HAYYY, HAYYYYY, MI RODILLITA, HAYYY COMO ME DUELEEEEEE, YUKI ME DEJO CAER, YUKI ES MALOOOOOO.- la gente de alrededor los miraba de una forma rara O.o, el espectáculo de shu estaba llamando mucho la atención, cuando de pronto el pelirosa sintió que lo tomaban fuertemente de la parte trasera de su chaleco.

-Tienes aproximadamente medio segundo para terminar con tu berreo comadreja.- el rubio manager del cantante había hecho aparición, shu sintió algo frío contra su sien, conocía muy bien aquella sensación mas valdría que se calmara.

-BU...eno ya me tranquilizo, K-san, podrías guardar eso por favor.- las personas a su alrededor empezaban a alarmarse O.O, porque el cantante tenia la sensación de que de nuevo todo resultaría mal, miro de reojo a Yuki y vio sus ojos a través de las gafas, estaba ya en MODO ON SUPER ENOJADO, quiso llorar de nuevo pero la pistola en su sien le recordó que no seria buena idea.

-JAJAJA.-risa loca.- no la guardare hasta estar seguro que guardaras silencio, si no yo mismo te silencio para siempre, JAJAJAJAJA.- el manager mantenía a shu hincado con el arma el cabeza, y su risa maniática no ayudaba a serenar a los ya de por si intimidados pasajeros.

_No puede ser se unió el loco de las armas, maldición porque no pueden ser personas normales_.- el rubio se había dado la media vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando un grito lo cimbro, demasiado tarde pensó la locura había comenzado.

- ¡¡¡POR KAMI-SAMA¡¡¡, QUE HORROR UN TERRORISTA EN EL AEROPUERTO, LLAMEN A LA POLICIA NOS MATARA A TODOSSSSSSSS, KAMI-SAMA PROTEGEMOS...- una señora gritaba histérica mientras corría de un lado a otro, esparciendo el pánico por todos lados.

K, Yuki y Shu--O.ou...

-Madame, calmese por favor, tómelo con calma tranquilícese.- K, intentaba lograr que la mujer dejara por lo menos de correr de un lado a otro.- por favor ya, ya...YA DEJE SU HISTERIA SI NO LA COSO A BALAZOS. 3, 2, 1...0

- ¡¡AUXILIO¡¡, UN LOCO MANIATICO TERRORISTA...ME QUIERE MATAR VA A DISPARAR ¡¡AUXILIO¡¡VAMOS A MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR¡¡.

Yuki y Shu-XX, _porque a nosotros, porque_.- estaban casi muertos por tremenda escena, cuando una voz conocida resonó, para darles el tiro de gracia.

-¡¡KAMI-SAMA NO PUEDE SERRRRRR NOS MATARAN EN EL AEROPUERTO QUE CUENTAS LE ENTREGARE A SEGUCHI-SAN, ME QUEDARE SIN EMPLEO PERO NO IMPORTARA PORQUE ESTARE MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOO. MUERTOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOO, MORIR VIRGEN NOOOOOOOOO, ALGUIEN SALVENOSSSS POR FAVORRRRRRRR¡¡.- Sakano se había unido a la histeria de la primera loca, estaba corriendo junto con ella de un lado a otro rodeando a K, Shu y Yuki, sostenía una maleta medio abierta, por la obvia histeria del tipo toda la ropa que había dentro de ella estaba quedando regada por doquier, encima de adivinen quien.

En el área de equipaje Hiro y Suguro, recogían las maletas del grupo, cuando escucharon gritos llenos de histeria.

-Nakano no crees que esa es la voz de Sakano-san, se oye como desesperada, tal vez deberíamos ir a ver que pasa.- el peliverde se enfilaba hacia la dirección de los gritos pero su paso fue detenido por el guitarrista.

-Creeme Suguro-san no querrás estar ahí.- el guitarrista se mantenía atento a las maletas que pasaban por la banda.- acaso no escuchaste gritar a Shuichi, luego a Yuki, luego a K-san, luego una voz desconocida y por ultimo a Sakano-san, creeme no puede ser nada bueno, ya sabes como acaba eso verdad, esperemos las maletas no hay prisa.- al tiempo que decía eso ambos miraron pasar a cuatro guardias que se dirigían hacia la dirección antes indicada por el tecladista.

-Lo ves quedemos aquí necesitaran a alguien que los saque del problema en el que se están metiendo, cualquiera que sea claro, .

-Ya veo, Nakano-san es en verdad inteligente.- dicho esto ambos continuaron rastreando las maletas que aun faltaban.

Los gritos continuaban, la gente se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, shu se mantenía en el piso viendo a ambos locos correr, no quería ni respirar de un lado tenia a un Yuki por demás enfadado y por el otro a K, igual o el doble de enfadado que el escritor, eran dos bombas de tiempo a punto de explotar y el estaba en medio, estaría muerto en unos minutos, se estaba encomendando a todos los santos que conocía cuando miro que K, se dirigía a los histéricos.

_Dios acogemos a todos por favor_.- el pelirosa seguía con su mirada a su manager para ver que haría, lo mismo hacia yuki.

-YA, USTEDES DOS...YA BASTA...-grito, pero aquellos dos seguían en su locura.- HE DICHO ¡¡YA¡¡.- con un movimiento rápido el rubio encañono a ambos contra la pared, mirándolos con cara de asesino serial.- maniacs aquí no hay ningún terrorista, pero si quieren ser mis victimas lo serán, así que mas vale que se callen y se tranquilicen y por si alguien les preguntase, aquí no ha pasado nada, entendido.- les decía poniéndoles la magnum turnadamente en sus frentes mientras tenia una gran sonrisa que daba mas miedo que el arma con la que les apuntaba.- se entendió o no litle rats.

Ambos asintieron estaban blancos como la nieve y parecía que de un momento a otro se romperían en mil pedazos.

-Perfect, well people, aquí no ha pasado nada, anden sigan con sus cosas anden.- el rubio se dirigía a la multitud que los rodeaba tratando de disolverla.- no hay nada mas que ver, muevan sus traseros lejos de aquí¡¡YA¡¡.- la gente se cimbro de nuevo y se fue alejando con un trauma de por vida y unas grandes gotas en sus nucas.

-JA JA JA JA, el gran K, volvió a triunfar, JA JA JA JA.- el rubio se congratulaba el solo, bajo la mirada incrédula y tontorrona de Shu y la hastiada a mas no poder de Yuki

-k-san, exagera siempre no crees Yu...ehh, Yuki donde estas ¡¡¡Yukiiiiiiiiii¡¡¡.- ZOCK.- ¡¡¡ITEEE¡¡¡¡.- el rubio se había puesto detrás de shuichi y le había dado un zape que segurito le había perforado el cráneo.

-Cállate ya, levántate o te vas a pie Baka, además tenemos asuntos pendientes, muevete.- el rubio se echo a andar, encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo, como era posible que el grupo de locos de BL, causaran una revolución en donde quiera que estuvieran.

_Asuntos que arreglar de seguro me matara, seguro que si, ni siquiera pude besarlo como bienvenida y no me permitirá hacerlo ya, Yuki es tan cruel conmigo, T.T_.- el cantante camino detrás de su amante lo mas calladito que pudo, de seguro se portaría frió y evasivo con el, suspiro lamentándose nuevamente, de seguro dormiría en el sillón adiós noche romántica, se dijo con desgano.

Al tiempo que se marchaban rumbo a los elevadores, los policías llegaban al lugar de los hechos, K, les explicaba que Sakano y la dama habían tenido un ataque de ansiedad por eso los gritos desesperados, los que derivaron que la gente empezara a juntarse, a su alrededor, sin embargo les repetía una y otra vez que no había ningún arma por lo que todo había sido una confusión causada por el nerviosismo de esas dos personas, las cuales asintieron en todo lo que el rubio decía a los policías, estaban en una orilla tomados de las manos y con miedo de hasta respirar.

Finalmente los policías se retiraron no muy satisfechos con la explicación dada y mirando más que extrañados al rubio alto que reía como loco, Hiro y Suguru los miraron aun mas sorprendidos preguntándose que era lo que había pasado y sobre todo como es que Sakano y K, se habían involucrado.

-K-san es hora de irnos las maletas ya están listas, vamos a casa de una vez y donde demonios esta Shuichi, acaso ya se fue, mas de la mitad del equipaje es suyo, que se supone que haremos con el, y toda esa ropa tirada que paso aquí, ¬¬u...no espera no quiero saber.

-Dont worry, Nakano la comadreja se marcho porque su macho se estaba poniendo de genio y lo mejor era que se fuera con el, mas tarde veremos donde aventamos...digo dejamos sus cosas y con respecto a lo que paso aquí, bueno si Mr. Histeria sale del shock en el que esta el mismo te lo explicara, claro ahora recogerá todo este tiradero, quickly ustedes vayan a la camioneta adelántense, los botare digo llevare a sus casas anden vayan.

Suguro y Hiro se miraron extrañados, no quisieron mas detalles y se enfilaron al estacionamiento, K se dirigió hacia el aterrorizado dúo y dijo.- Well, Mr. Histeria tienes medio segundo para recoger todo eso y seguirme a la camioneta.- se dio la media vuelta y se echo a andar.

-K..kkkk-san, mejor me quedo y me voy en taxi así no esperas más.

-Que te muevas.- saco una de sus otras tantas armas y le apunto con el rayo láser en la cien.- a la velocidad de la luz Sakano recogió todo y empezó a dar unos pasos.

-Madame con su permiso.- el rubio se despidió de la histérica y partió junto con el productor al transporte, mostrando la sonrisa loca que poseía.

Conforme el elevador bajaba, el silencio se hacia mas incomodo entre el cantante y el escritor, el estacionamiento se encontraba en le sótano y se estaba demorando demasiado en llegar, el chico se mantenía callado e inmóvil no quería que la furia de su novio cayera sobre el, sostenía firmemente la correa de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda, era lo único llevaba consigo, mas tarde se preocuparía por el alteron de maletas restantes que le faltaban.

El rubio sostenía su cigarro en la boca sacando humo por la nariz a mas no poder (que nació con el cigarro en la boca o que, ¬¬, y si sigue así se ahogaran con el humo), recargaba su espalda en una de las paredes del elevador y de reojo observaba al mocoso, el vocalista estaba vestido con un pantalón negro pegadísimo, sus caderas se marcaban deliciosamente y sus nalgas por dios tan menuditas y redondas que se veían, subió su vista un poco mas, fijándose en el torso del menor llevaba una camisa roja, medio abierta, dejando ver, el principio de su pecho apiñonado, y juraba que sus pequeños y rosados pezones podían verse a través de aquella delgada tela, hacia algo de calor en el maldito aparatejo ese y la dichosa camisa empezaba a pegarse mas y mas al pecho del chico, debe de ser de seda pensó, siguió el recorrido mirando el cuello de shu, ansiaba morderlo y lamerlo lentamente el corazón se le paro cuando miro a su niño morderse su labio inferior y remojar sus labios con saliva, para hidratarlos un poco estaban secos por la obvia temperatura (se le paro otra cosa que, ¬¬u).

Alzo una ceja mirando el siguiente movimiento del baka, como podía ese criajo ponerlo tan caliente con tan solo unos simples movimientos (y como no es nada difícil ), el pelirosa llevo la palma de una de sus manos a su frente limpiándose un poco el sudor que ya la perlaba, se giro un poco y saco de su mochila una botella de agua, la destapo y la llevo a sus labios tomo el liquido que había en ella cuando el elevador se detuvo de manera brusca, al parecer la luz había fallado.

-Maldición, me he mojado demonios.- hablo un voz queda, las luces de emergencia del aparato era rojas y entorpecían un poco la vista.

El escritor estaba mas extasiado, debido al movimiento brusco algo del agua q tomaba Shu, se había derramado encima de el, podía ver como aquellas gotas se deslizan por sus labios y seguían a su cuello delineando cada parte majestuosamente, para ir a aparar a su pecho, su maldita camisa estaba mojada y pudo distinguir como lo frió del liquido, había erectado uno de sus pezones así durito y dulce como deseaba tenerlo en su boca y fastidiarlo aun mas con su lengua.

Shu trataba de secarse inútilmente, pasaba su mano por su pecho tratando de quitar toda el agua, hasta q se dio por vencido ya se secaría con el aire.

-Uhmm etto Yuki, crees q tarde mucho esto, no se mueve...Yuki, yuki estas bien porque no contestas, Yuki.- el chico alzaba la voz tratando de hacer al mayor hablar pero este seguía embelesado con el cuerpo de su amante.- ¡¡YUKI¡¡.

-Que, demonios pasa que no puedes estarte sin gritar por mas de 10 segundos, baka.- el rubio daba las gracias, por la escasa luz que había, su pequeño amigo estaba despertándose y prefería morir a admitir frente al chico que estaba excitado (estupido y necio rubio ¬¬).

-Gomen, ya tardo mucho y hace calor, etto Yuki yo lo siento por la escena de hace un rato, perdóname.

-Ahgg, tu tienes justificación de estar mas que loco pero tu manager esta aun mas desquiciado, como arman tantos espectáculos como esos.

-K-san lo arregla todo así, creo que al único que no amenaza con un arma es a Seguchi-san.- el silencio se hizo de nuevo presente, el pelirosa se echaba aire agitando las palmas de sus manos frente a su cara, mientras el rubio, trataba de calmarse, cosa q era imposible, el encierro y la poca ventilación empezaba a encerrar el dulce olor de su amante por todos lados, olía a frutas o fresa, era intoxicante.

_Emm, y si le digo, de seguro me golpea pero tengo ganas, muchas ganas_

-Etto, yuki quiero pedirte, yo quiero pedirte algo Yuki.- el menor estaba frente al rubio mordiéndose aun mas el labio inferior y estaba comenzando a ponerse sonrojado, el rubio arqueo mas su ceja, que demonios querría el baka.

-Que es lo que quieres, mocoso con que no sea una de tus acostumbradas burradas.- espeto mientras terminaba el cigarro que fumaba y miraba desesperado su reloj, si continuaban ahí mucho tiempo su reservación para la comida se fastidiaría.

_Es ahora o nunca_.- en un movimiento rápido Shu, beso a su rubio amante, quien se sorprendió mucho no esperaba esa acción de parte del chico, fue un beso dulce tierno que no duro lo que el rubio hubiese querido, el chico se había separado muy pronto y lo miraba como esperando un regañiza de aquellas.

-Era eso Yuki, yo quería besarte y decirte que te extrañe mucho, mucho.- apretó sus ojos que amenazaban con soltar una lagrima, los segundos pasaban y el rubio no mostraba ninguna reacción, hasta que Shu sintió como lo tomaba su muñeca y lo alaba hacia el para que quedara apretujado contra su pecho, mientras ambos brazos del rubio lo tomaban por la cintura, Shu se quedo inmóvil, le daba miedo mirarlo, pego su rostro al pecho de su amante aspirando aquel olor tan peculiar de el, su colonia mezclada con el olor del cigarrillo, por dios como amaba a aquel hombre.

-Yuki….te amo.- fue lo único que susurro, su escritor lo abrazaba tiernamente casi nunca lo hacia le agradaba que fuera cariñoso, aunque fueran pocas esas ocasiones, podía sentir su respiracion en su cabeza, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, deseo que ese momento durara por siempre.

-Mírame, baka.- la voz del escritor sonó demandante, el chico entre sus brazos giro su rostro lentamente para hacer contacto con esos ojos color ámbar, la expresión de Yuki era indescifrable como siempre.- puedo creer en lo q dices Shu, en todo lo q has dicho en estos dos años.- las gafas del rubio ocultaban la incertidumbre, que sus ojos revelaban, ahora mas que nunca y debido al paso que iba dar necesitaba que Shu le reafirmara el gran amor que sentía por el. (es desesperante el hombre, que no, ¬¬())

El cantante escucho aquella, pregunta y el corazón se le encogió como era posible a esas alturas Yuki aun dudara de el, sabia muy bien que por su pasado se había vuelto arisco y desconfiado, pero si después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, después de todas las veces que el se entregaba sin reserva, el rubio seguía pensando de aquella forma, el no sabia que mas hacer, apretó sus puños y sus labios, tenia un gran coraje sin embargo se preparaba para contestar aquella duda. (yo diría pregunta estupida no creen, ¬¬u)

-Eres un tonto, un gran tonto, todo lo que te he dicho es mas que cierto, no puedo vivir sin ti, cada vez que salgo a un gira te extraño horrores aun antes de irme de tu lado, no puedo conciliar el sueño sin la calidez de tu cuerpo, la mayor parte del día mi mente solo te tiene a ti presente, cometo muchas burradas por eso si algún día te perdiera me moriría, porque tu eres mi razón de vivir Yuki, aunque se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi me es inevitable no amarte como te amo, eres lo único en lo q pienso cuando me levanto y lo ultimo que tengo presente cuando duermo, y lo único q deseo es que cuando llegue mi final, tu rostro sea lo ultimo que mire, Te amo Yuki te amo.- el chico había empezado a llorar inconteniblemente, sabia que esas palabras cursis molestarían mas al rubio pero no podía evitarlo, Yuki desconfiaba de su amor y eso le calaba el alma.

El rubio sonrió débilmente, sus dudas eran estupidas ahí estaba de nuevo aquel ángel dispuesto a darle su vida entera, por el, lo saco del abismo oscuro en el que vivía, le dio luz a su vida, le dio amor, secuestro su corazón desde le primer momento y no había forma de liberarse de aquello, no lo deseaba ni lo necesitaba, iba a decir aquellas palabras que tanto le costaban, por nada del mundo dejaría a su Baka, de ahora en adelante el lazo entre ellos se haría aun mas fuerte.

-Shuichi…yo…te amo, mocoso te amo.- el rubio pudo sentir como el cuerpo del chico perdía equilibrio, así que lo apretó mas hacia el, casi lo cargaba.

El cantante se quedo en estado cata tónico, aquello debía ser un delirio del calor encerrado en el aparato o quizás se había desmayado y ya soñaba, no podía ser verdad, su Yuki diciéndole te amo, era irreal. (el Apocalipsis no creen, ¬¬#).

Pasaron varios minutos, para q el chico pudiera reaccionar, levanto su cabeza y miro al rubio, estiro una de sus manos y retiro las gafas de sus ojos, sonrió débilmente y volvió a encogerse contra el pecho de su amante era verdad por fin lo era, la mirada de Yuki era sincera, lo había logrado su Yuki lo amaba.

-Es que no dirás nada, por primera vez te quedaras callado, Shu.- el rubio quería escuchar gritos de felicidad, bullicio y solo conseguía que el llanto de su amante aumentara.

-Eres un idiota.- se separo de el, para apoyarse en el otro extremo del elevador, limpiaba su cara y trataba de serenarse.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa.- sus planes se iban a la basura el chico era difícil de entender, dejaba salir lo que en verdad sentía y eso lo hacia infeliz, no podía entenderlo, iba a encender un cigarrillo cuando miro que el chico le miraba tiernamente, este se echo a correr para abrazarlo lo mas fuete que pudo.

-Te amo Yuki, gracias, por decirme que me amas, Yuki gracias.- el llanto era mucho peor que antes y que decir del moqueo, pero por lo menos sabia que era por pura felicidad.

-Eres un baka.-hizo que lo mirase y unieron sus bocas en un beso que mas parecía una promesa era un beso sin fin, eterno sus bocas se exploraban, el sabor dulce de la boca de shu mezclado con el sabor salado de sus lagrimas era particularmente hermoso, pronto aquel beso de dejo de ser tierno y se torno muy pasional, el rubio había tomado al cantante por la cintura obligándolo a pasar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el escritor lo cargaba completamente (ven como para otras cosas no pone pero en las cargadas, ¬¬).

El rubio acabo por separarse para tomar aire, maldijo tener que hacerlo, delicadamente beso los parpados del pelirosa, para acabar de disipar las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

-Ahh, yuki.- shu deposito su cabeza en el hombro de su amante para después morder levemente la oreja del mismo, no quería acabar tan pronto con aquella cercanía además el aparato seguía sin moverse.

En repuesta el mañoso escritor coló una de sus manos bajo la camisa del chico, logrando su objetivo uno de los pezones de shu, era pellizcado levemente por sus dedos, mientras sentía como el miembro del pelirosa comenzaba a ponerse duro y rozaba con el suyo por encima de sus ropas, su propio "amigo", estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Yuki….yu…ki…ahh.- pronunciaba el nombre de su amante entrecortadamente mientras sentía también el rocé de sus ya duras erecciones, deseando mas el cantante empezó a mecer sus caderas para repegarse lo mas posible a su caliente amante.

-Shuichi….tienes ganas cierto.- el rubio le hablaba maliciosamente, mientras lamía su cuello, sabiendo que eso le prendería mas.

-Yuki…eres cruel, házmelo ya si.- la voz del chico era necesitada, no había tenido aquello en dos semanas, una buena jornada de sexo con su yuki era mas que apropiada después de la tierna confesión del rubio, seria como sellar con broche de oro ese día.

-Solo fueron dos semanas Shuichi….eres adicto al sexo…pervertido.- sus manos salieron de la camisa del otro para ir a su pantalón desabrochándolo, dejándole palpar la virilidad del cantante, atrapándola por completo, dándole suaves toques encima de los interiores.

Los gemidos del menor paraban en el oído de su rubio, mientras sus piernas se aferraban más a la cintura del otro….

-Quitalos…...- su tono de voz era agudo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentir mas profundamente a su rubio amante, la ropa estorbaba, ni siquiera podía hacer algún puchero por lo que el otro decía para molestarlo.

Sonrió malicioso, su niño era tan predecible, pero amaba que solo lo fuera con el, le haría gritar para que lo penetrara, no importándole el lugar donde estaban, soltó el amarre de las piernas del cantante para bajarle los pantalones junto con los interiores dejando libre su dolorosa erección, mirando la cara jadeante de su amante, pidiendo mas.

-Solo la lameré un poco, baka tenemos cosas que hacer aparte de esto.- descendió poco a poco hasta quedar frente al ya erecto miembro de shuichi, observándole para luego lamer un poco la punta torturando al chico.

-Pero…nmm, yuki…yu…ahh, que cruel eres….- balbuceo al sentir como su escritor lamía esa parte suya por demás débil a el.

_Que demonios podrá ser más importante, para que no le interese tomarme ya._- en verdad le intrigaba el hecho que yuki, quisiera hacer otra cosa y no tirarselo en ese mismo instante.

-Te encanta que lo sea no.- tras decir aquello engulló el miembro de shuichi, enteramente encantándole de nuevo tener ese sabor en su lengua, cada pliegue, cada centímetro seria recorrido por su boca sin dejar un solo lugar que su saliva no cubriera, sentía la dureza del mismo, le sentía ensanchar en su boca, tomo al pelirosa de las caderas para moverlo un poco hacia enfrente, ofreciéndole un poco de apoyo, sabia que Shuichi era débil a esas caricias, se desplomaría si no le sujetaba.

-Si, si ahhh, yu..ki….siempre la lames…ahhh, tan bien, chupala fuerte ¡¡Eiri¡¡, ahh.- jadeaba mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la cabeza del rubio, su corazón latia desbocado deseaba tanto aquello, y ahora lo tenia, en su gira había tenido tantos sueños húmedos sobre los lugares por demás raros en los que yuki podría follarselo, ya antes lo había echo en un elevador pero siempre en el del edificio donde vivían, ahora era diferente era el aeropuerto con tantas personas por ahí, corrían el peligro de ser vistos y eso le llenaba morbosamente de mas excitación, debido a aquello sintió perfectamente como de su miembro empezaba a gotear ya algo de semen.

Lamía salvajemente el pene de su amante, adoraba como su nombre de pila se oía en esa voz tan sexy, disfrutaba ya del sabor del pre-semen que salía de la punta del mismo, en uno de los lenguetazos que le prodigaba dejaba que sus dientes rozaran esa punta rosácea, tan sabrosa, mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba con los testículos del cantante, sabia bien que pronto su baka se correría, así que no menguo para nada su velocidad, su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo, haciendo un sonido en verdad morboso cuando dejaba escapar el pene de su boca, algo así como un chasquido producto del roce de la lengua del rubio con la piel enrojecida del miembro de Shu.

-Yu…ki…., voy a venirme…ahh, por favor…ahh…nmm.- se movía un poco incomodo, poco podía pensar en ese estado, solo quería liberar por entero su semen en la boca del hombre que amaba, esa lengua le hacia llegar al clímax tan pronto, su caliente amante era experto en moverla, cada vez probaba mejor, mucho mejor.

Dejo libre el erecto miembro mirándole con lujuria, su mano sustituyo su boca, con un ritmo suave y lento, estirando aquella piel caliente, escuchando los gemiditos apagados de su baka, el mismo deseaba tanto descubrir su propio sexo y meterlo de un solo jalón en el anito suave y estrecho de shu, ese que podía ver contraerse mientras que lamía el pene del otro, como si le rogara que le diera una embestida dura y certera con su miembro caliente y grueso, mas aun unos hilillos de razón pasaban por su cabecita, si deseaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado debía de contenerse, mas tarde se joderia ese lindo trasero las veces que el quisiera, no importando los gritos de no de parte de la pelusa rosada.

-No se podía esperar otra cosa de ti, pervertido, quieres venirte en mi boca o en mi mano, o en ambas.- el ritmo de su mano aumento mientras uno de sus dedos hacia presión en la punta del miembro, sentía como palpitaba deseando esa liberación, como gozaría ese cuerpo mas tarde.

-En….ambas..ahhh, mas fuerte, ya ya viene…yuki tu boca por favor.- miro con ojos brillantes la cara de su maldito amante, le hacia sufrir a la hora de aquello, veríamos si por la noche podría resistirse por lo menos mas de 20 minutos sin dejar que el otro le metiera su gran miembro, seria algo bueno para su autoestima hacer que el rubio se enojara un poco, antes de dejar penetrarle.

Literalmente se comió todo el miembro aquel, chupandole sin clemencia, le agradaba la visión del chico totalmente deseoso, sujeto sus caderas, para dar una lamida fuerte, dejando que el semen saliera de ese miembro, tomando todo aquel liquido, aquel sabor volvía a estar en su garganta después de dos largas semanas, dio unas ultimas lamidas y dejo que su mano acariciara débilmente la zona, respiraba entrecortado, pero aun mas tranquilo que Shuichi, se puso de pie, acercándose a la boca del jadeante cantante para besarle, compartiendo ese sabor desquiciante para ambos.

El pelirosa no alcanzo a reaccionar, se libero de aquel placer que sentía, corriéndose en esa cándida boca, lo que supo después era que los labios del escritor le besaban tan apasionadamente, chupo de su lengua rastros de su propio semen, deseaba mas, sus manitas ansiosas buscaron la entrepierna del escritor, acariciando eso que le haría aliviar sus ganas, sin soltar su boca empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del rubio, de manera desesperada, su razón se nublaba por el placer.

-Shuichi, te dije que ahora no.- murmuro separándose de esos necesitados labios, mientras se agachaba a recoger los pantalones del cantante, para empezar a acomodarlos de nuevo, el aparatejo aun no se movía y por dios que si el mismo no se detenía ahora, se tiraria al baka ahí mismo.

-Pero, Yuki….te necesito…quiero que me folles ahora, además esta parte mía lo necesita.- tomo la mano del rubio y la llevo hasta su trasero colándola entre su ropa mal puesta, para el pudiera tocar como su entrada estaba ya algo dilatada no mucho, se notaba las ansias que tenia el mas joven por dejar que el mayor le tomara.

-Ahh, Shuichi, baka no llegaremos a comer, nmm.- sus dedos sintieron aquella calidez, empezaron a juguetear con esa entrada, el muchachito era demasiado rico como para no comérselo, en ese mismo instante, tomo sus piernas para cargarle, dejando que las entrelazara en su cintura, pego su espalda a una de las paredes, besando su cuello como una fiera hambrienta.

-Pero..ah…siempre puedes saciar tu hambre conmigo, metemela Yuki, quiero sentirte, no importa que duela…- murmuro al oído del rubio, no le importaba nada mas que sentirle, tenia los pantalones mal puestos y su pene ya erecto de nuevo, estaba embelesado por aquel cuerpo, no hacia caso a nada mas que a las caricias de su escritor.

El rubio empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, seria una proeza hacerle el amor a shu, pero lo lograría, haría que gritara su nombre mil veces antes de venirse por segunda vez, su mente divagaba sobre todo lo que le haría a su pequeño, su placer les hizo ignorar que el elevador empezó a moverse, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando a la vista la figura de ambos amantes, en plena faena amorosa.

- ¡¡POR DIOS, HAY DOS PERVERTIDOS EN EL ELEVADOR…..CARIÑO TAPALE LOS OJOS A LOS NIÑOS, DIOS MIO POLICIA POLICIAAA…¡¡.- una pareja esperaba el elevador en el estacionamiento, la mujer estaba alterada, el padre hacia esfuerzos nulos por tapar los curiosos ojos de sus dos hijos, y los "pervertidos", se quedaron estáticos, uno con cara de sabia lo que pasaría y el otro hundía en rostro en su pecho con gran vergüenza.

Como pudo y rápidamente Yuki acomodo la ropa de ambos, sabia que cada vez que se dejaba convencer por el baka algo malo podría pasar.

-Suéltame ya, tienes que caminar.- murmuro el mayor al joven que se mantenía bien pegado a el, como una lapa.

-No puedo aunque quiera, vamonos ya Yuki.- comento sonrojado, sin mostrar su rostro.

-Papa que hacían los dos señores juntos y besándose como tú y mama, que papi que.- pregunto la inocente criatura a su apenado padre.

-¡¡HACIAN COSAS IMPROPIAS QUE TU NUNCA DEBES DE IMITAR…POLICIAA, POLICIAAAA¡¡.- grito la mujer aun mas histérica.

El rubio estaba ya de mal humor se dio la media vuelta con el pequeño bulto rosa pegado a el y comenzó a andar hacia su auto, que gracias a dios no estaba lejos, fue seguido por la mirada de la familia, como pudo despego al chico de el y lo metió en calidad de bulto al auto, miro a la familia, sacando un cigarrillo y le hizo una reverencia, subió a su carísimo auto y lo echo a andar, saliendo del estacionamiento por fin.

-Dios nadie tiene pudor ni vergüenza en estos días, bien subiremos por las escaleras, ni loca dejare que entren ahí, aprisa…y quiten esas caras de duda.- los espectadores de aquella escena se perdieron en las escaleras de aquel lugar, mientras se escuchaba el chillido de las llantas de un auto al parecer su dueño no iba muy de buenas.

Minutos mas tarde………….

El pelirosa no había dicho nada desde su salida triunfal del aeropuerto, yuki parecía un godzila a punto de lanzar rayos por la boca, se hizo bolita en el asiento, esperando la explosión de su amante, contando los segundos de vida que le quedaban.

-Baka será mejor que en el restaurante te comportes, no quiero mas señoras histéricas gritando de acuerdo.- dijo sencillo, jurando que en la noche se cobraría todas las que el niñato le debía, su sonrisa era maquiavélica de esas que daban terror.

-De acuerdo.- dijo quedito, sabia que le esperaba un castigo aun peor, yuki se lo estaba tomando muy bien, así que quizás no la contaría el día siguiente, quiso llorar pero se contuvo para que agregar una razón mas al enojo del rubio.

-Haremos una escala en casa para que te alistes y luego saldremos a comer, no quiero que tardes mucho.- quería terminar con aquello el día se había tornado cansado y con muchos problemas.

-Si.- murmuro sumiso, sin hacer ningún sonido calladito se veía mas bonito, aunque pensaba en el porque de la insistencia del rubio por comer fuera, no le dio mucha vuelta esperaría hasta saberlo, le intrigaba las acciones del Yuki, y dudaba sacar algo de provecho de eso.

El coche se perdió en las calles, el día aun seria largo para aquellos dos.

Continuara……………….can can cannnn-------música de emoción….

N/A.- Dios parecía interminable……….y eso que le iba a agregar mas cosas denme sus opiniones por fa…siiiii, espero les guste y espero también no tardar mucho en sacar el capi dos….de ante mano gracias, por leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A/L.- Como empieza todo...ningún personaje es mío los uso para satisfacer mi retorcida mente perversa, todo mundo ya sabe que son de la GRANDIOSA, Maki Murakami "reverencias".

Los diálogos empiezan con guión, mis intervenciones están entre paréntesis y los pensamientos de los personajes están en cursiva.

**LA BODA** por Deuel.

Capitulo 2.- ¿Quieres ser mi esposo…..?...Parte 1.

Entraban ya al lujoso y caro restaurante donde el escritor había hecho reservación para comer, el pequeño cantante llevaba enmarcado el signo de interrogación en toda su carita, la actitud del rubio era de lo mas rara, mas bien inverosímil y lo dicho por él, en el departamento le había puesto aun mas sobre aviso.

_Flash Back._

Entro con producencia al departamento después que su rubio amante, quien no dijo nada mas en todo el camino y lo mas extraño era que no se había fumado ningún cigarrillo a esas alturas el nerviosismo invadía a su atareada cabecita, le pasaban mil cosas por la mente pero no alcanzaba a dar con la que el rubio podría estar pensando.

-Yu..ki…yuki…tu estas bien, no estas enfado verdad.- pregunto tartamudeando.

-Vistete apropiadamente vamos a Baresy, y como no te des prisa comerás pizza tu solo…otra vez.- esa fue la calida respuesta del mayor, se enfilo a la alcoba sacando una muda de ropa para enseguida, dar su acostumbrado mega portazo a la puerta de la ducha, al parecer y por lo sucedido antes se asearía un poco.

_Porque es tan difícil entenderle…__.- _pensó el cantante, dirigiéndose a la alcoba casi arrastrando los pies, se paro frente al closet decidiendo la ropa que usaría, los ánimos que tenia para salir eran nulos, mas no quería enojar al escritor.

-Es que acaso no vendrás baka, el agua cuesta y la electricidad también, mueve tu trasero y duchate…..ahora.- la voz del rubio asemejaba a la de un ogro de muy muy mal carácter.

Suspiro resignado dejando sus prendas en la cama, quitándose ahí mismo su ropa, para luego correr graciosamente a hacerle compañía al rubio, después de todo ya estaba mas que acostumbrado al "carácter" de su noviecito, se dirigió ya desnudo a la puerta de la ducha no sin antes tomar de un pequeño buró su toalla rosa con estampado de kumagoro, regalo de Ryu-chan, su segunda toalla favorita la predilecta estaba en la lavandería, la amaba porque tenia unas letras grandes justo en medio de la misma que decía simbólicamente "Shu ama a Yuki", con corazones por todos lados, autoregalo de el mismo y que por cierto el mayor buscaba desaparecer o mas bien eliminar siempre que tenia la oportunidad cosa que hasta ahora no había logrado.

Entro por fin escuchando el correr del agua, su desgano se fue totalmente cuando miro el cuerpo desnudo de su escritor, estaba de espaldas terminando de enjuagar su cabello, dejando que el agua se llevase los restos de jabón que aun había en su viril cuerpo, Shu no pudo evitar dejar salir un poco de saliva de su boca, en realidad Yuki era tan sexy y pensar que todo ese cuerpo era solo de el, que le tomaba sin descanso todas las noches o días en cualquier lugar y a toda hora, el mismo vapor producto del agua caliente sonrojaba en tonalidades mas fuertes sus mejillas, se acerco sigiloso para abrazarse a esa espalda recargando su rostro en ella, dejando que el agua empezara a mojarlo.

-Yuki.- su hilillo de voz salio tenuemente sabia bien que tono utilizar, ese enmarcado por la necesidad de tener un encuentro sexual tórrido con el mayor, lo del elevador le había dejado insatisfecho y excitado, sumiso hizo que sus manos viajaran al pecho del rubio acariciándolo tímidamente, esperando la respuesta fogosa por parte de él, esa que la mayoría de las veces le daba ante esos toques.

-Tienes veinte minutos para terminar de asearte y otros quince para alistarte, estés listo o no yo salgo a comer.- el carismático y amable Yuki, cerro el agua separándose de aquel cuerpo sin siquiera mirarle, camino unos pasos para tomar su toalla la cual estaba junto a la ridícula del pelirosa, tapo su cabeza con ella secando su pelo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la ducha.

- T.T, yuki eres malo.- sollozo el mas chico, estaba ahí solito, mojado y con frío, sin ese calor que anhelaba.

-El tiempo empieza…ahora, si fuera tu dejaría de gimotear y me apresuraría.- sentencio con voz irónica.

El chico dio un puchero de enojo, para empezar a lavarse sin decirle nada al otro, para que iniciar una pelea de la nada tomo el jabón empezándolo a esparcir por su cuerpo, en sus manos acuno algo de shampoo para masajearse con el, el pelo, tomo su esponja en forma de conejo, complemento de la toalla regalada por su ídolo y empezó a tallarse esa piel tan tersa, haciendo mucha espuma que caía casi delineando cada una de sus curvas, principalmente sus caderas.

Nada tonto, el escritor, había dejado entreabierta la puerta para aprovechar la vista era tentadora, sonrió ideando de nuevo nuevas formas de cómo hacer gemir a shuichi, en un instante y casi cuando se disponía a marcharse, su boca se fue al piso mirando como su escandaloso amante se inclinaba para lavarse sus pies, sus deliciosas y suavecitas nalgas dejaron ver ese rosadito anito que poseía, tan apretadito, tan delicioso que al parecer le gritaba: Yuki follame, yuki lámeme…yuki penétrame fuerte, rápido y sin descanso …. _Yuki hará eso y mas….después_…. teniendo un autocontrol increíble, cerró la puerta…caminando medio descompuesto a la alcoba, ya tenía una erección dolorosa.

_Piensa en c__osas feas, piensa en cosas feas.., Mi Padre con vestido rojo, como en la escena de la película esa donde se le levanta la falda, es demasiado, Tatsuha siendo heterosexual, jap milagros no, Mika y Thoma en su noche de bodas, demonios me causare un aneurisma, la comida de Shuichi, los gritos de Sakano y Hiroshi, el loco de K disparando su metralleta para que el baka salga temprano, los minutos que pierdo sin fumar, mis editores, las fechas limite de entrega, las mujeres histéricas gritando cuando lo ven a uno desnudo a punto de follarse a su amante, grrrrr¡¡el baka teniendo sexo con el retrasado de Sakuma¡¡.- _Ahhh, vaya eso fue difícil.- musito mas tranquilo mirando entre sus piernas.- eso había funcionado, respiro hondo y se dirigió a vestirse.

Minutos después….

Shuichi ponía en practica su acostumbrada técnica de remolino estilo demonio de tasmania, termino de lavarse, se seco rápidamente, no sin antes rociar su cuerpo con esa loción para después del baño con esencia de fresas, para después salir corriendo hacia la alcoba casi derrapándose se empezó a vestir a la velocidad de la luz, mirando el reloj de reojo solo faltaban 10 minutos para que el ogro volviera a emitir su gruñido de advertencia, estaba poniéndose el pantalón cuando el gruñido llego a sus lindos oídos.

-¡¡BAKA¡¡….ya es hora, vienes o te saco a rastras.- dijo aquel ser lleno de paciencia y amabilidad.

Apareció aun con el pelo mojado mirando a su Yuki, como podía verse cada vez mas sexy, tenia puestos esos jodidos pantalones negros, esos que le quedaban a la medida que hacían ver tan apetitosa su entrepierna, su chaqueta era casual del mismo color del pantalón y esa camisa de seda color púrpura, entreabierta dejando ver su pecho, se giro tanteándose la nariz, afortunadamente no estaba sangrando.

El rubio miro al inútil aparecer, observando como se giraba, su suavecito trasero se veía tan bien formadito en ese pantalón rojo de cuero que llevaba, enmarcaba también sus caderas, diviso un poco el ombligo de su amante asomarse bajo la camisa que tenia, esta era de color negro, algo ceñida al cuerpo para rematar con un chaleco del color de su pantalón, en verdad le prefería desnudo pero saldrían a comer no a follar en lugares públicos…_Ahora si se da pues.- _pensó en realidad la comida era un preámbulo a su petición de matrimonio y a la noche de entrega sexual que planeaba con el pelirosa. (que es lo que en verdad quiere desde el capi 1, ¬¬).

-Yuki, dime porque tanta insistencia en comer, podemos quedarnos en casa y hacer otras cosas.- dijo acercándose a el, dándole una de sus miradas patentadas de cachorro habido de mimos y caricias.

Sabiendo las intenciones de su amante dio unos cuantos pasos para evitarle, sacando un cigarrillo, mientras le miraba con esa inexpresiva cara suya.

-Porque si, porque hice la reservación y porque quiero comer contigo y que me cuentes como estuvo tu gira, y …y… bueno Shindou tengo algo que pedirte y también deseo pasar tiempo a tu lado ahora que has vuelto, y si sigues preguntando sabes que me enfadare….- le dio la espalda estaba sonrojado, el siendo un poco considerado por favor, se estaba ablandando con el criajo aquel.

Miedo fue lo que sintió, ya de por si el te amo de Yuki lo había dejado en shock, las palabras que ahora escuchaba le hacían pensar cosas fatídicas, era inevitable Yuki jamás se mostraba considerado, y ahora de la nada lo era, y que demonios seria lo que quería pedirle, cada vez entendía menos, su mentecita estaba toda llena de puras sandeces, sabia que entre alguna de ellas debía haber la explicación que buscaba……(así trato yo de darle explicación a las cosas con puras sandeces, uu).

-Di la verdad ¿Quién eres tu y donde esta el verdadero Yuki?,…. ya se eres el doble que contratan para que firme autógrafos en los lanzamientos masivos de libros, uhmm ya te he visto antes o quizás.- pensó un momento antes de señalarle acusadoramente con el dedo índice.- ¡¡TU¡¡ seguramente eres Tatsuha disfrazado de mi Yuki, je monje pervertido te he descubierto, en donde esta Yuki….mas te vale que este bien porque si no pagaras caro lo que haces, seguramente este es otro de tus planes para lograr follarme toda la noche, pero adivina te descubrí….ahora si no me dices donde esta….el baka, enojon y incomprensible de tu hermano…llamare por mi celular a Sakuma y le diré que fuiste tu el que tenia secuestrado a kumagoro hace un mes y que fuiste tu el que pidió como rescate uno de sus boxers autografiados….enfermoooo, habla ya.- le amenazo sosteniendo su celular de manera decidida.

El silencio reino en todo el departamento….incluso al lado de ellos paso una borla echa de pelusa como en las películas de vaqueros…………..3………………2………..1.

¡¡¡¡ZOCKKKK¡¡¡¡.- la cabecita hueca del bak…ejem Shuichi, resonó por el golpe dado en ella, el mismo se había puesto de cunclillas sobando el área impactada por el puño del rubio…

-Baka.- dicho aquello y poniéndose sus gafas obscuras el rubio salio del departamento, haciendo una seña con la mano, que el cantante conocía muy bien…lo que significaba…_Tienes 5 segundos para subir tu trasero al auto…_

Se puso de pie siguiéndolo con unos ojitos llorosos.- Si era Yuki….buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- lloriqueo para perderse en los pasillos, y ver lo que tenia deparado su amante.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Después de un trayecto por demás difícil en el auto, claro debido a las constantes quejas del menor, ambos llegaron al restaurante, fueron conducidos a su mesa sin problemas, al escritor le encantaba ese lugar por la privacidad que le daban cuando llevaba al cantante a comer o cenar, la razón un importante periódico de Japón le había solicitado al rubio, que diera una critica semanal sobre los libros que salían a la venta, usualmente al final de cada una de ellas, recomendaba un restaurante o café en donde la gente podía ir a leer tranquilamente el dichoso libro, lo cual hacia que los dueños de los mismos tuvieran una marcada predilección por el, atendiéndole de lo mejor cuando llegaba a visitar alguno, además la comida era gratis, lo cual era un plus extra a parte del buen trato.

-Sr. Uesugi, gusto tenerle aquí, Sr. Shindou, enhorabuena por su exitosa gira, les entrego las cartas y en un segundo estoy con ustedes para tomar su orden.

-Gracias Armant.- contesto al capitán de meseros mientras veía como se retiraba, ojeo la carta, para luego darle una mirada analítica al pelirosa, se veía intranquilo.- Pasa algo Shuichi¿acaso no tienes hambre?.- pregunto con voz fría.

-Eh..no no es eso, lo que pasa es que…porque mejor no vamos a otro lugar, sabes bien que aquí no me siento cómodo, no entiendo nada de lo que a veces dicen y con el menú es lo mismo, además son muchos cubiertos, no se cual de todos debo usar, Yuki por lo menos pide algo que pueda pronunciar.- dijo algo tontorron mientras le sonreía estupidamente al rubio.

-Es eso, bueno es normal no sabes italiano, y hemos repasado mil veces y hasta el cansancio la manera correcta de usar los cubiertos, pero parece que ha sido en vano, aquí no hay hamburguesas o hot dogs, ni tampoco sopas instantáneas de ramen, ni burritos y mucho menos Pockys de fresa, ninguna de las seudo-comidas que sueles llevarte a la boca, mocoso…..- pronuncio con ironía, volviendo a ojear la carta.

El pelirosa hizo un puchero de enojo frunciéndole el ceño al escritor_….Yuki Baka _

-Pero por lo menos se pueden pronunciar, y esas veces en las que según tu me enseñaste la manera correcta de usar los cubiertos, no aprendí porque siempre terminabas follándome en la mesa…así que es tu culpa el que no se me haya grabado lo que decías.- sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose triunfante por lo antes dicho.

Dejo la carta aun lado para mirar tranquilamente a su amante.

-Si no mal recuerdo mientras te follaba…en todas esas ocasiones, repetía a tu oído para que servia cada cubierto, comprobé hace mucho tiempo que aprendes mejor cuando te estoy penetrando que cuando lo haces de manera normal, solo que no funciono….tal vez debí decirlo un poco mas fuerte tus gemidos era muy fuertes….al parecer no escuchaste.- le regreso, el si una mirada triunfante.

Iba hacer derecho de replica, cuando apareció el bien portado Armant para tomarles la orden, el rubio pronuncio ciertas palabras entendibles solo para todo el resto de los comensales, los meseros, cocineros y demás…, mientras el pelirosa era el único con cara de duda, ya en ese lugar les conocían no era raro para nadie que la pareja Gay mas famosa de Japón, comiera ahí, aun así se podía sentir la mirada morbosa de algunas gentes en especial de una que otra chica.

Lo único que Shu entendió fue Champagne, esa bebida le gustaba, las burbujas le hacían cosquillas en el paladar, además después de una o dos copas se ponía "alegre", le hacia sentir mas relajado, una vez que el capitán se alejo, y de manera sigilosa el cantante estiro su manita para tomar uno de los panes que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¡Eh¡, niñato deja, si lo comes no tocaras lo que ordene para ti, así que suelta.- dio un leve golpe en la mano del menor, para luego arrebatarle el pan, dejándolo en su lugar.- debes aprender a no ser tan desesperado y lo digo en todos los ámbitos Shindou.

El más joven se sonrojo, ladeando su rostro, mientras sobaba su manita un poco, estaba algo indignado por lo que Yuki había dicho.

-Tengo hambre, no comí en el avión, y eso es tu culpa, tenia tanta emoción por verte, que nada me pasaba por la garganta, no deberías de ser malo conmigo.- musito con algo de desgano.

-Baka.- fue de nuevo la contestación de alguien que para ser un escritor no usaba palabras variadas.

-Yuki eres cruel¿es verdad que me amas?, si es así porque sigues siendo tan frió conmigo.- puso el gesto mas lindo que tenia….para ver si le conmovía aunque fuera un poco.

-Muérete.- fue la respuesta que recibió, el rubio miraba hacia otro lado no sucumbiría ante esa carita.

-¡Lo sabia¡, mentiste y de seguro esta comida es para decirme que te vas de nuevo de mi lado o que me dejaras solo porque tienes que ir a una gira de promoción y tardaras meses en volver, te sentiste culpable y por eso me dijiste ese te amo, para resarcirme de tu futuro mal comportamiento, Yuki malvado creíste que no me daría cuenta verdad…¡verdad¡.- su voz estaba plagada de indignación y ya amenazaba con empezar con su berreo…ejem…su llanto, sin mencionar que las personas a su alrededor ya se habían percatado de lo que al parecer seria una "pelea de amantes".

-Baka.- volvió a decir mientras le dedicaba esa mirada "Eiri marca registrada…trámite de permiso en proceso" de "Lo que digas me importa tanto como la sobrepoblación en china"….Eiri S.A de C.V.

Por el caso omiso que le hizo el rubio, mordió levemente la punta de su servilleta, para después ponerse de pie y azotar la misma en la mesa, le saco la lengua al otro de lo mas infantil y se encamino a los sanitarios, complementando la escena que los comensales ya seguían de manera atenta, el rubio le miro irse, dejando por fin escapar la diminuta pizca de paciencia que había reservado para lo que restaba del día….sobo su sien y enseguida giro su cabeza, para mirar a aquellas personas…de manera por demás…uhm…amenazante….esa era otra de sus patentadas miradas….que decía "Si siguen mirando y llegan a divulgar algo……están MUERTOS"……. La gente regreso a lo suyo temiendo por sus vidas, el escritor respiro hondo para ver como esa cabellera pelirosa se perdía en el pasillo, al parecer la comida se retrasaría….le daría unos minutos y no aparecía………..pues empezaría a comer, ya llegaría cuando tuviese hambre, no se rebajaría a ir a buscarle, claro que no. (a que si ¬¬).

Llevaba su rostro cubierto por lagrimas y el moqueo a todo lo que daba…Yuki volvía a engañarlo, volvía a jugar con el, y lo peor es que siempre caía en sus trampas….caía en esas caricias, en esos besos, caía en cierta entrepierna tan jodidamente deliciosa, cedía ante la malicia de su boca, ante las mentiras que siempre salían de ella.

_Te maldigo Yuki Eiri__.- _pensó adentrándose en los baños, sin fijarse en el hermoso letrero de arriba de los mismos, **"DAMAS"**, estaba tomándose muy apecho aquello pero por lo menos podía echarle a perder la comida al rubio que importaba si permanecía o no ahí, igual al salir quizás Yuki habría empezado a comer sin él o en el peor de los casos se habría marchado dejándole solo, no seria la primera vez, ando un poco para que su patética figura se dejara ver en el gran espejo que estaba sobre los lavabos de los sanitarios, tomo algo de aire y lo dejo salir a modo de…..ya imaginan que.

- ¡¡¡Buaaaaa¡¡¡¡, Yuki es malo…..es malo conmigo…….Bastardo hombre sin corazón ni sentimientos…..soy tan infeliz, Hiroooo donde demonios estas cuando te necesito y además de todo tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeee, ….snif…snif.- lloraba y hablaba a pulmón abierto y con marcados sollozos.

Aquellos gritos pusieron en alerta a las usuarias de tan característico lugar, afortunadamente eran pocas, tres para ser exactos, las mismas salieron con marcado sigilo de aquellos cubículos, donde se encontraban los inodoros, el pequeño escandaloso ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia, miraba al suelo dejando que su dramático llanto cubriera sus ojos.

Aquel trío de féminas esta compuesto por una chica joven de aproximadamente 19 años, una mujer de 30 y una señora ya de unos 60 años, las tres miraban con el ceño fruncido al cantante, la mujer mayor apretujo muy bien la fina y cara bolsa que llevaba consigo…al parecer llena con todas aquellas cositas que las mujeres suelen cargar, se miraron entre si, teniendo sus dudas si deberían o no, dar cuenta de su presencia a aquel que lloraba como un condenado, el gimoteo que despedía aquel chico les estaba asustando de mas…

-¡¡Pero es mi culpa por ser tan ciego¡¡…..bien me lo decía mi madre, "Aquel hombre solo te quiere porque le das sexo gratis…eres un baka mi pequeño Shu"…buaaaa todos sabían menos Shuuuuu como siempre…..que malos, mamiiiiii donde estas cuando te necesito, buaaaa.- volvió a soltar en voz alta alcanzando una de las toallitas que había a su lado, mismas que servían para secarse las manos, había bastantes….no en balde era un restaurante de calidad.

Procedió a sonarse con ella….dando a las mujeres un exquisito espectáculo de lo que eran lo buenos modales…aun estando en un baño….

-¡¡¡¡Snurrr¡¡¡¡¡Snurrrr¡¡¡¡¡, hayyyy de mi…..no quiero volver…no…va a estar en la mesa con su carota de palo…y yo seré el único que le quede cerca para desahogar su frustración, de seguro no me dirá palabra alguna pero me golpeara constantemente con su patentada mirada de "Dormirás en el sofá lo que te quede de vida"--(ahí termino la interpretación de la mirada de Yuki), (esto que sigue es de la cosecha de Shu)-- …..sin mi…sin mi calor sin mis caricias, sin mis te amo, sin ..sin…sin ¡¡Su delicioso miembro…poseyéndome sin descanso todas las noches…….PORQUE PORQUE¡¡¡.- se echo otra toalla en la cara dejando la moqueada…ejem la utilizada al lado, bien estaba en un punto sin retorno, en ese en el que dos hombres de blanco de entrarían por él, le pondrían una camisa de fuerza y lo refundirían un siquiátrico de por vida.

Ante tales palabras reveladoras, la mujer mas joven se armo de valor para acercarse a él, teniendo la mirada de las otras dos a la expectativa, si era un pervertido ya estaba alistada aquella bolsa para sorrajarsela unas cuantas veces solo hasta dejarlo inconciente y poder escapar sanas y salvas.

La chica se atrevió a poner su mano en el hombro del pelirosa, dejando salir unas palabras calmadas y serenas.

-Disculpe¿es usted del vocalista de Bad Luck, cierto?.- pregunto calmando la emoción que tenia por tener a un posible ídolo frente a ella, al diablo el echo de que pudiese ser un violador en potencia, las otras dos casi se van para atrás al escuchar lo dicho por la jovencita.

Detuvo un poco su llanto al escuchar una voz que le hablaba, se giro para mirar a aquella persona, notando también a las otras dos mujeres que le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, aquello fue lo ultimo que necesitaba para acabar de hundirse en su marcada locura.

-¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOO¡¡¡, hay pervertidas en el baño de hombres y de seguro trataran de desnudarme y hacerme algo, por kami-sama que bajo han caído las personas de hoy en día¡¡SUCIASSS¡¡, aléjense de mi, de seguro son de esas amantes del yaoi en extremo que buscan a un dulce chico gay como yo para que les cuente y les actué los encuentros xxx que tengo con mi adorado Yuki, pero no eso no será, antes muerto escucharon pervertidas.- el pobre cantante ya deliraba.

Las tres estaban sorprendidas por no decir anonadadas, miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente, escandalizando un poco a las dos mujeres mayores y dejando más que satisfecha a la más joven, esta medio deliraba imaginando los posibles encuentros de aquel cantante con su fogoso amante.

Shu dio unos pasos para atrás tratando de poner distancia entre ellos.

Dejando atrás su obvio desconcierto la mujer mas madura sostuvo su bolso como si fuera un arma mortal y se acerco al pelirosa, este retrocedió de nuevo mas la mujer no cedió, lo miro severamente y le asesto un golpe por demás fuerte con su bolsa llegando incluso a echarlo un poco para atrás, el cantante le miro con extrañeza y mientras sobaba un poco su brazo, justo en el lugar donde la bolsa había dado el impacto.

-Esta loca que lleva ahí piedras….escuche abuela, aquí el ofendido soy yo.- musito quejándose.

La mujer estiro su mano tomando con una agilidad tremenda la oreja de Shu, para después proceder a jalarlo, solo para dejarlo ver el icono que arriba de la puerta de los sanitarios indicaba que era el de DAMAS, solo después que el chico lo diviso claramente, la mujer le soltó.

-Debería dejar su histeria, joven gay y darse cuenta de que aquí el único pervertido y sucio es usted, mocoso.- remato diciendo, aquella mujer para luego unirse de nuevo a las otras dos.

-Upssss.- alcanzo a musitar Shu, mirándolas, después procedió a inclinarse ofreciendo una disculpa, luego al enderezarse les miro con un marcado llanto en sus ojos.- Gomen, pero buaaaaaaaaaaaa, Yukiiiiii tiene la culpa de todo, de que yo sea tan baka y me comporte así.- llevo su mano de nuevo hacia una toalla para limpiar su llanto….era el rey del drama.

Las mujeres se miraron, entre conmovidas y aun reticentes en acercarse salvo la joven esta estaba encantada, se acercaba sigilosa ya hacia las toallas que Shu había dejado en el lavabo…al parecer era una fan hecha y derecha del cantante.

-¿Quién es Yuki?.- pregunto la de mediana edad.

-Blasfema al preguntar eso señora, que no lee los periódicos ni ve las noticias.- dijo la jovencita ya cerca de Shu, confortándolo, pasando su mano por la espalda del pelirosa, al tiempo que apartaba las toallas usadas a una esquina para luego llevárselas.

-Yuki Eiri, el famoso escritor de novelas románticas, ganador de muchos premios es mi amante…mi pareja sentimental.- murmuro Shu aun con llanto y con la toalla sobre su rostro, al parecer hablar le calmaría (bien sabemos que es medio chismoson)

-Ohh vaya¿y lloras porque es muy cruel contigo?.- se animo a preguntar la otra mujer, dejando con una cara de extrañeza a la mayor, que ahora serian el paño de lagrimas del pervertido aquel.

-Aja, primero me dice que me ama de la nada después de no vernos por dos semanas y luego me trata fríamente y no me baja de un baka, fue él quien insistió en venir a comer a este lugar yo no quería prefería quedarme en casa con él y disfrutar de su compañía, pero como es tan necio me trajo esta muy raro y hasta me preocupa nunca antes había actuado así, jamás salíamos si no era por iniciativa mía y eso del –te amo- me confundió un poco nunca me lo había dicho en los dos años que tenemos juntos, me desconcierta su actitud, eso aunado a que es muy cruelllllll y no me deja comer lo que a mi me gusta y tengo hambree, buaaaaaaaa.- se apoyo en el hombro de la jovencita que le reconfortaba al tiempo que dejaba la toalla que sostenía también en el lavabo quizás estaba hablando de mas a cierto rubio debían estarle zumbando los oídos, no podía detener su llanto después de todo a llorar nadie le ganaba.

La mujer mayor se acerco a él, ofreciéndole un pañuelo aquellas lágrimas amenazaban con mojar todo el suelo.

-Con que clase de bárbaro vive jovencito, en mi época eso no se hubiera podido aguantar mas de unos días, he de suponer que piensa dejarle cierto demuéstrele que tiene dignidad, levante la cara y vaya a decirle que no le necesita mas hágale saber lo mucho que vale sea firme, sea un hombre.- hablo la madura mujer mostrando temple para influenciar al cantante.

Shu acepto el pañuelo limpiando sus ojos, los mismos que abrió de par en par cuando escucho las palabras de aquella mujer que al parecer había vivido mucho y tenia experiencia, dejo su drama atrás para mostrarse mas sereno, listo para contestar o para hacer lo dicho por ella.

-Nop.- dejo salir de su boquita mientras jalaba ese pañuelo nerviosamente.

-¡Bien dicho Shindou-san¡, quien podría dejar a ese hombre tan perfecto te comprendo es simplemente genial con esa mirada con ese atractivo animal con ese uhmm todo.- le dijo la joven mientras sostenía sus manos efusivamente como felicitándolo.

-Je verdad que si mi Yuki es único por nada lo dejaría después de dos años soportándolo esto es nada para mi, no es nada comparado a las veces que he dormido en el pasillo del departamento cuando se enfada conmigo o cuando me saca de la habitación antes de tener mi orgasmo o cuando me humilla en publico como hace un rato o cuando coquetea con cuanta mujer o hombre pasa al lado estando yo presente o cuando no me dirige la palabra por semanas solo por haber intentado hacerle el desayuno, todas esas cosas son parte de mi vida normal con él, vida de pareja le llaman…hay ocasiones en las que lo ahogaría mientras duerme pero no es el hombre a quien amo y como buena pareja que soy lo tolero todo en el nombre del amor verdad que estas de acuerdo en eso, verdad que hago bien, que soy yo el que tengo un poco de razón para estar enfadado con él.- le pregunto todo esperanzado a la chica que sostenía sus manos, la misma lo veía con una cara no muy convencida pero temía deshacer los sueños estilo disney del cantante.

Las otras dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas sintiendo lastima por el chico.

-¿Es su pareja o su criado?, porque eso parece…que mal hombre es ese tal Yuki, no le merece debería pensar en unirse a un grupo de autoestima hoy en día hay gente que ayuda a personas como usted, no sea un pobre desgraciado de esos que mendigan por una sonrisa o un palabra amorosa, pobrecito y tan joven.- dijo la mujer de mediana edad para acercarse a él y palmear su espalda.

-Merece lo que tiene chico gay….supongo que ha de ser excelente en la cama, eso aunado al amorsote que dice usted que le tiene, le hace ver todo color de rosa al parecer los gays de hoy en día son diferentes a los de hace 20 años o 30 años.- comento la mujer mayor un poco decepcionada.

O.o, los otros tres se había quedado estupefactos al escucharla hablar, la mujer los miro al tiempo que se dirigía a la saluda.

-Que porque me miran así…ya los había en esas épocas y más extravagantes que el amigo aquí presente.

o.O, nuevamente la respuesta los dejo ahora enmudecidos.

-Joven puede tener un buen sexo con cualquiera pero una verdadera relación no, hágaselo saber a ese tal Yuki y se sentirá menos llorón y mas satisfecho.- les sonrió a los tres abriendo la puerta para indicarles que salieran, si alguien mas se unía a la platica aquello resultaría un típico programa de esos amarillistas en los que solo se obtenía llanto, risas golpes y final feliz típico de telenovela.

El trío asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta el joven cantante estaba mas tranquilo tal vez si era hora de poner la cosas claras respecto a su relación mas esperaría a ver que era lo que Yuki quería pedirle

-Además jovencito su novio no puede ser tan malo o cruel por lo menos dejo de ser tan baka y le dijo que lo amaba eso ya es una avance cierto.- dijo la mujer mientras se quedaba parada en la salida del baño ya casi en el pasillo.

-Jap si lo conociera no diría eso Yuki es el mas grande BAKA de toda la historia.- dijo aquella palabra un poco alta ocasionando que las mujeres rieran y el también acompañándolas.

La comida la habían servido desde hace 15 minutos y Don Llorón no daba señas de vida en querer dejar su berrinche y regresar a tener una comida medianamente decente, Yuki estaba que trinaba del coraje el capitán de meseros se le había acercado por tercera vez para preguntarle si deseaba que la comida se volviera a calentar por segunda ocasión en ese tiempo, el rubio se negó rotundamente pensando en ponerle fin a aquel numerito, tragándose su orgullo se puso de pie para ir en busca de su estupido Koi.

_Esta la pagas…te quedaras sin sexo un mes, frustras mis planes Shuichi……__…_-como un elefante en estampida el rubio avanzo a los baños, dejando en continuación aquella tórrida historia que los interesados comensales ya seguían de cerca.

Se adentro en el baño de caballeros azotando cada puerta de los cubículos con el pie para revisar de manera calmada que Shuichi no estuviera por ahí, una vez azotadas todas las puertas maldijo interiormente el que no hubiera señas de la pelusa rosa…_No pudo irse él nunca haría eso, el que lo hace soy yo, el que debería buscar ahora en este momento al otro debería ser él jodido mocoso sin talento cuando te encuentre mandare a ponerte un localizador….grrrrrr_…estaba con su ulcera a reventar cuando una voz conocida le llego a los oídos resonándole también en ellos cierta palabra que solía usar mucho.

Se enfilo a la salida de los baños para azotar la puerta de los mismos y toparse con un cuarteto muy muy raro, Shu con 3 mujeres en la salida del baño de las mismas, su cara no demostró sorpresa alguna ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas cosas, recorrió con la vista fría que tenia al pelirosa alzando una ceja como esperando una explicación había escuchado claramente el "Yuki es el mas grande BAKA de la historia.", busco de los mas relajado en sus bolsillos un cigarrillo mismo que procedió a encender esperando cualquier razón de aquellas personas.

Los cuatro se habían sobresaltado por aquel portazo mas el que tardo en percatarse del causante de ello fue quien creen.

-Valla al parecer trae un humor estilo Eir…..- detuvo lo que pronunciaba su boquita cuando su vista le lleno enteramente de la figura de su amante y como si quisiera reafirmar que era él, el olor del cigarrillo ese tan característico se lo confirmo, trago hondo rogando a todo el mundo que Yuki no hubiese escuchado lo que había dicho…….._Estoy muerto_………se pego mas a la mujer mayor como buscando protección, la fémina miro al rubio dando inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

Tiro un poco de ceniza para dirigirles una mirada calma a aquellos que lo miraban como presagiando lo peor.

-Y bien a que horas piensas regresar a la mesa.- pronuncio dirigiéndose al buen Shu, dominándose para no usar las palabras baka, estupido, mocoso, cero talento o criajo en una misma oración .

La jovencita avanzo hacia el rubio con una cara de fascinación extrema, se poso a un lado y le miro endiosada.

-Eiri-sama, firme mi toalla por favor.- pidió ida totalmente al tiempo que de la nada saco una de las dichosas toallas utilizadas por Shu, obviamente le ofreció el lado que no estaba "usado".

-Con gusto.- el rubio le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas que derretían a cualquier mujer y procedió a sacar de su bolsillo una pluma para dejar estampada su firma en aquella toalla, acabado aquello descendió para dar un beso en la mejilla de su adorable fan.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡KIAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡, seré la mas envidiada cuando se la muestre a mis amigas.- la pequeña eufórica se echo a andar para regresar a su lugar de comensal.

El rubio dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo volviendo a posar su mirada en su amante, cual fue su sorpresa al mirar a la mujer de mediana edad parado justo delante de él.

-Tenga necesita ayuda urgentemente, lleve a su novio consigo…suerte joven Shu.- le dirigió una sonrisa al joven cantante y se retiro de aquel lugar.

_Porque demonios le dice Shu y como sabe que es mi novio……..Shuichi el boca floja_.- pensó mirando lo que la mujer le había dejado…era mi mas ni menos que una tarjeta con el nombre de un sicólogo especialista en parejas…"Le ayudamos o pagamos su divorcio" era el lema de la mentada tarjetita, la guardo con marcada molestia en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ya apunto de tomar al inútil y llevarlo a rastras a la mesa.

El pelirosa seguía agazapado junto a la mujer mayor como si fuera su última línea de defensa contra el ogro que tenia enfrente, la mujer tomo la mano de Shu y le dio una sonrisa para después avanzar hacia el rubio y ponérsele delante.

El rubio miro hacia abajo para sostenerle la mirada a la mujer, soltó humo por la boca aquella persona le miraba como si fuera a destrozarlo.

La mujer giro un poco como tomando vuelo y zasss le sorrajo un bolsazo al rubio que resonó por todo el bendito restaurante.

-Óigame usted viej…ahggg.- se interrumpió solo para llevar una mano a su costado derecho y sobar el impactado lugar dolía mucho demasiado para ser una mujer tan pequeña quien lo había golpeado, su orgullo estaba herido.

-Y si necesita mas búsqueme, su madre no lo educo muy bien, joven Shuichi piense en lo que le dije y si "esa" cosa que es su "compañero de cama" no cambia búsquese a uno mejor, ahora con su permiso BAKA.- dijo la mujer al rubio para retirarse también de aquel sitio.

Shu no pudo evitar reír ante lo hecho por la mujer, se sentía tan relajado que se sorprendió cuando la mano de Yuki tomo su brazo, no apretándolo muy fuerte pero si era indicativo del poco aguante que tenia ya el rubio en sus limites de paciencia.

-Por lo que veo te divertiste contando nuestra vida personal a extrañas, ahora puedes acompañarme y sentarte a comer conmigo de la manera mas decente que puedas hacerlo…uhmm Shuichi.- la cara del rubio daba solo una cosa miedo….no terror.

-Aja.- musito el cantante para quitarse ese agarre y dirigirse a la mesa de ambos de lo más calmado, incluso tarareaba una de sus canciones le daba igual incrementar el enojo de Yuki, se había desahogado y eso era lo que importaba.

_Lo matare, después de cogérmelo lo matare_.- el escritor siguió al pelirosa con una marcada vena en su sien a punto de estallar, miro como el chico se sentaba de lo mas calmado en la mesa disfrutando ya de la pasta con albóndigas que había pedido para el, con toda la calma del mundo procedió a sentarse para comer sus ravioles ignoraría el resto de la comida al pelirosa a ver si con eso aprendía a no ser tan Baka.

15 minutos después.

En todo el restaurante se respiraba un aire muy pesado, Yuki emanaba un aura muy muy peligrosa, mientras Shu se mostraba tranquilo y fresco, al escritor le costaba creer que por una vez en todo lo que llevaban juntos la pelusa lo estuviera ignorando y lo peor era que le salía muy bien, apretó el tenedor que tenia en las manos incluso llegando a doblarlo, mientras el capitán de meseros se acerco con sigilo para retirar los platos de ambos y dejarles el postre, sin atreverse a ofrecerles algo mas.

Frente a ellos de hallaba un durazno al vapor rociado con una fina cobertura de salsa de fresa, al menor los ojos le brillaron y se dispuso a comerlo con agrado, el rubio solo hizo a un lado aquel platillo para seguir con su carota de pocos amigos.

-Y bien no vas a preguntar como me fue Yuki, para eso querías venir a comer o no.- musito siguiendo con su postre.

Malhumorado el rubio torció la boca sin mirar a su amante.

-Ya no tiene importancia, dejesmolo así.- se reservaría sus planes para otra ocasión, estaba molesto pero no con el baka, era con el mismo por arruinar hasta las cosas que el mas deseaba realizar, la melancolía asalto sus ojos ámbar mientras acababa la copa de champaña que tenia al lado, sabia bien que las palabras de esa mujer tenían mucha razón.

Los ojos amatistas se entristecieron, poco falto para que Shu empezara a llorar¿era su culpa¿lo había echado a perder?, una vez mas confirmaba que no era lo suficiente bueno para Yuki aunque lo intentara, aunque lo deseara mas que nada no lograra satisfacer a su amante en nada, dejo a un lado su postre a medio comer y tomo las manos del escritor.

-Sabes que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo que incluso eres mas importante que mi música, pero creo que hemos llegado a un punto en el que debemos ser claros, entonces Yuki pídeme que te deje en paz una vez mas y lo haré esta vez lo prometo no habrá llanto ni dramas, solo no me volverás a ver dejare de formar parte de tu vida tal vez sea lo mejor para ambos.- le sonrió con mucho esfuerzo, dolía ser maduro y además ser sincero, internamente rogaba porque el rubio por una vez en su vida se sincerara y dejara caer esa barrera que mantenía cautivo a su corazón.

Esas calidas manos sorprendieron al rubio y aun mas las palabras de su amante… _Que carajos te han metido en la cabeza esas mujeres.._, se enfado un poco ignorando la punzada en su pecho, aquel mocoso se le había metido tan dentro como para hacerle sentir una angustia verdadera solo con el simple hecho de imaginarle lejos de el.

_Bien Yuki se sincero y deja salir un poco tu verdadero sentir__.-_ respiro hondo y apretó aquellas manos sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su rostro, miraba fijamente aquellas orbes amatistas evitaría a cualquier precio verlas plagadas de lagrimas, o por lo menos procuraría no ser el causante de ellas.

-No soy bueno diciendo lo que siento y lo sabes que lo dije en el aeropuerto lo dije de corazón, el hecho es que podría intentar vivir sin ti pero no quiero hacerlo, podría dejar de amarte como te amo pero no quiero hacerlo, podría apartarte de mi lado y se que seria por tu propio bien pero no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo….Baka mi baka lo lograste has conquistado el frío corazón de este hombre tan complicado así que no hables nunca mas de separarnos no iras a ningún lado si yo no voy contigo.- la mirada ámbar de Eiri se torno calida, esa mirada que mostraba solo cuando se sentía en paz, esa que Shu solo había visto dos o tres veces, el escritor tomo del mentón al pelirosa para atraerlo a el y besarle calidamente, reafirmando lo dicho antes por el, fue un beso corto pero expreso todo lo que en esos momentos podía sentir…fue otro callado _Te amo_.

-Yuki.- murmuro embelesado por aquella respuesta después de tan larga lucha lo había logrado, suprimió sus lagrimas para mostrarle al otro solo una gran sonrisa tomo aquella mano que envolvía la suya para besarla para luego pararse un poco y acercarse al oído del rubio.- Eiri quiero que me hagas el amor quiero ser tuyo por favor vamonos, vamos a casa.- le hablo cándidamente para regresar a su lugar y alistarse para la salida.

El rubio soltó una risa tranquila para ponerse de pie e ir hasta Shu, delicadamente le ofreció su mano para que el pelirosa se pusiera de pie, después de ello ambos se enfilaron a la salida rumbo al auto de Yuki, antes de salir el rubio agradeció con la mirada la velada y se dispuso a pasar la mejor noche de su vida junto al Baka que amaba.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- se dejo escuchar a la salida de ambos todas las féminas del restaurante se habían emocionado por aquella muestra del tan clásico y recurrido –amor entre hombres-, esta por demás decir que sus masculinos acompañantes se habían quedado con una carita de marcada duda O.o.

Al día siguiente esa comida seria la mas comentada en todos lo diarios y revistas de famosos de Japón.

El mercedes negro llevaba una buena velocidad, Shuichi se había recargado en el cuerpo de Yuki, sin interferir mucho en la conducción del auto, su mano jugueteaba con el pecho de su amante, incitándolo para que se apresurara, a llegar a su destino, esta tan dedicado a esa visión del hombre que amaba que muy tarde se dio cuenta que no iban rumbo al apartamento.

-Yuki ¿A dónde vamos?.- pregunto al girar su cara a la ventana mirando ya el atardecer y como cada vez se perdían mas las luces de la cuidad para dar paso a una porción de casitas mas pequeñas y mas espacio, libre de edificios grandes nunca se imagino que hubiese un lugar así a las afueras de la ciudad donde vivían.

-Esta noche es especial pequeño mío sin talento, me he estado conteniendo toda la tarde y has puesto a prueba mi paciencia, pagaras en la cama tal osadía, una vez que me haya cansado de hacerte mío te diré la razón del porque todos estos preparativos previos, aunque creo que después de tomarte poca razón tendrás para pedirme explicaciones.- contesto dándole una cara de lo mas sexy.

Shu se sonrojo quedándose sin palabra alguna, al parecer yuki estaba de lo mas deseoso y eso significaría que no podría sentarse muy bien en los próximos días, sonrió ante esa pensamiento mientras se imaginaba toditito lo que le haría con ese magnifico miembro suyo.

-Pervertido.- susurro el rubio al mirar esa cara para luego incrementar la velocidad del auto, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

-¡¡Yuki ¡¡, eres malo muy malo.- hizo un puchero en su cara para luego sonreír se volvió a repegar a aquel cuerpo esperando llegar al destino que el rubio tenia deparado para ambos, la espera le hacia ponerse nervioso.

De nuevo y para no perder la costumbre las llantas del auto rechinaron por la velocidad que llevaban, mas esta vez no era por el habitual enojo del dueño del auto.

Continuara……………………..

Contesto Reviews

Astrid3: Gracias por tu comentario lo valoro por ser el primero e infundirme ganas para seguirlo soy de las que piensa que escribir es un hobby y no lo dejaria solo por la falta de opiniones pero estan ayudan para saber que lo que uno hace gusta a la gente...ahi tienes el capi dos espero que te guste sigue dandome animos gracias.

Tanu-chan: Eiri me cae bien en realidad lo amooo es mi seme favorito pero a veces hayq ue hacerlo sufrir para que valore lo que tiene ¬¬ gracias por opinar agradezco que lo leas y dejes comentario.

POR FAVOR SIGAN DANDOME SUS OPINIONES LAS AGRADECERE CON TODA MI ALMA, aunque admito que no es muy bueno el fic...

N/A.- Bien salio largo verdad, perdón si les aburre pero no pensé alargarme tanto en el próximo capi habrá lemon…..seeee es lo que medio mejor me sale, como que ni al caso con este capi pero fue lo salio de cabecita, perdonen si no es el yuki al que están acostumbradas pero me gana mi corazón de pollo……..gracias si lo leen y mas gracias si dejan comentario, Aburrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.


End file.
